


a little tea for the soul

by Marshmallowcoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, atsumu pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowcoco/pseuds/Marshmallowcoco
Summary: Atsumu is a simple man, show him care for his wellbeing and it might as well be a marriage proposal
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	a little tea for the soul

Atsumu awoke to rain pitter-pattering against the small bedside window in his studio apartment. Specifically, his studio apartment that he shared with Sakusa Kiyoomi --except Omi was not in their shared bed, a lukewarm divot in the bedsheets present instead. 

A faint whine slithered its way into Atsumu’s ears and dragged him to the kitchen, where two warm plates of bacon and eggs sat on the counter, and a tea kettle sat cooling off --having already served its purpose for today. His gaze was drawn to the tea kettle, something Omi had brought with him when they first moved in together. It was simple, and well used, it stuck out from Omi’s other belongings. It had dents and scratches on it, it was once a bright yellow color --now faded to a lesser yellow, one that probably assaults the eyes slightly less, or at least according to Omi-- perhaps reminiscent of the Itachiyama uniform. Although Atsumu had pointed this out to Omi before and learned that it was in fact, not “reminiscent of the Itachiyama uniform” and was instead a gift from his eldest sister many years ago. Despite its less than satisfactory appearance, neither Atsumu or Omi would be getting rid of it soon, if not only for lazy Sunday mornings like these. 

It was only so often that Atsumu got to stare at Omi’s bedhead as he sipped his green tea and checked his phone, a soft sunlight streaming in and highlighting the curls sticking out and the faint sleep marks on his cheek. 

~ _several months prior_

When Atsumu knocked on Sakusas apartment door past midnight, the other man did not question his red, puffy eyes, and only gave a slightly judgemental look upon noticing the large cut on his finger. Sakusa didn’t ask any questions, he didn’t ask about the obvious signs Atsumu had been crying, he didn’t ask how he managed to get a gash on his finger this late at night (Sometimes Atsumu misses his twin more than he lets on, and man Osamu really makes chopping up vegetables at lightning speed look a lot simpler than it really is). He doesn’t ask why Atsumu doesn’t have any band aids in his apartment, or why he came to Sakusas room instead of any of the other Black Jackals in their dorm building. Instead of filling the space with noise as Atsumu had become accustomed to doing by day, they sat enveloped in silence, save for the whine of a tea kettle for the green tea Sakusa had begun brewing upon seeing he would be having a surprise guest tonight. 

And if Atsumu maybe fell a little bit in love with the man in front of him as he wrapped up his injured finger with a tender care so foreign to Atsumu, he didn’t say anything, and if Atsumu maybe tripped and fell deeper into this hole he found himself in when he saw the wisps of hair illuminated by faint overhead lights blowing around, dancing like fairies in a dandelion field. Except there was no field filled with memories of summer-- instead there was Sakusa Kiyoomi wielding a lukewarm stare as the two of them sat in a mutually agreed upon silence, the faint whispers of cups being picked up and set down, and quiet sips of tea speaking more than enough for the both of them. 

-

That night had begun an unorthodox friendship between the two, with Atsumu visiting _Omi_ (Sakusa was only slightly more fond of that nickname than he let on) and sometimes Omi even came over to Atsumu’s apartment --after a very lengthy sanitization process. Atsumu only fell for Omi more and more every time they hung out after practices, hanging off of every word from his mouth even if they were at Atsumu’s expense. Unfortunately, focusing so much attention on Omi made his obsession with Ushijima apparent. Ushijima and his stupid hankies and good hygiene and fancy spin on the ball. Ushijima who was reserved and stoic and everything Atsumu wasn’t. But no, Atsumu wasn’t jealous of him, he had plenty of things Ushijima didn’t, like his _awesome blonde hair_ (“yes I know anyone can dye their hair shut it ‘Samu”). Except Omi didn’t care about superficial things like that, Atsumu couldn’t just woo him in the same fashion as he could a fan girl. 

Atsumu was supposed to head over to Omi’s apartment after practice as they do every Friday but was abruptly told by Omi that he had to cancel as an old friend from out of town was visiting. Apparently they would be grabbing a quick dinner together and catching up. And apparently said friend was Ushijima Wakatoshi. And _apparently_ implying that Omi ditched him to get laid was not a wise move on Atsumu’s part. 

(Atsumu stopped at a coffee shop on his way back to his apartment and bought a green tea to-go. He ended up tossing it after a few sips --it just didn’t taste right.)

-

After that incident, ~~Omi~~ Sakusa kept Atsumu at a distance, the same way he did prior to their friendship although it hurt a lot more getting ignored by him this time. Sakusa didn’t bite at him with insults in quite the same way he used to. There was no banter, there was no back and forth, every remark was aimed with precision to let him know they weren’t on good terms. Practices were awkward and everyone could tell, and afterwards the tension in the locker room was thick, thicker than the steam billowing from Atsumu’s scalding hot shower even. (Why did he bother taking such a long shower? Friday habits die hard even if there's no one to share his Friday with this week.) 

As Atsumu got out of the shower and got changed he noticed Sakusa was the only one left in the locker room. However, it wasn’t Atsumu who broke the silence. 

“We need to talk,” and there was no escaping, Sakusa was going to tell him he didn’t want to be friends anymore and that he was going to run off and elope with Ushijima and that their tea sessions all meant nothing. Atsumus decided however, that if there was one bridge he wasn’t going to burn, it would be this one.

“I- I’m sorry, for what I said last week. I didn’t mean to insult ya, I guess I was just jealous” 

“What reason do you have to be jealous? I see you everyday at practice,” Sakusa moved in closer to Atsumu, closer than he let most people into his very large personal space bubble. 

“Well yeah but.. I just thought what we had was special, y’know?” 

“Do you think I invite just anyone over?” And with that Sakusa turned towards the exit of the locker rooms, shooting Atsumu a glance and a silent invitation back to his apartment. It was Friday after all. 

-

After a hard fought victory against the EJP Raijin, Omi invited Atsumu over to enjoy a bit of wine as a celebration. The two of them sat on Omi’s couch and sipped on their glasses while commenting on the old volleyball match playing on the Television. When Omi got up to refill his glass, he sat down on the couch closer to Atsumu than his personal space bubble normally allowed. It startled him a bit, and he could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest from being so close to Omi. 

When the match on TV ended, Atsumu found himself going to steal a quick glance at Omi, except Omi was staring right back at him when he went to look. Their faces were close, almost too close, and Omi had a light flush on his cheeks. 

Atsumu doesn’t really know who leaned in first, he just knows Omi’s lips feel much softer than he ever imagined they’d be. The two of them meld together like they were created to be pressed this close, their lips finding solace in each other. Atsumu pulled back to catch his breath and Omi began kissing up and down his neck and jaw, leaving no patch of skin unloved. 

In time, their kissing led to them dragging each other down the hall towards Omi’s bedroom.

-

The next morning they decided they were dating over a cup of green tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wrote this on a whim, I tried to use as little dialogue as possible, I thought it would be a fun challenge to try out, I hope you guys enjoy and if you did or if you have criticisms feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
